More Sisters
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: We all know of Starfire's big sister, Blackfire, but have you ever wondered about Raven? Ebony, Raven's little sister comes to visit, but then Blackfire escapes from jail. Could Ebony have something to do with it? Chapter 6, the last chapter, is up!
1. Chapter 1: Ebony's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own "Teen Titans." It belongs to Cartoon Network. The only person I own is Ebony.  
  
This is my first "Teen Titans" story. I just thought I'd make that clear. ^_^  
  
~*More Sisters, Chapter 1*~  
  
Raven floated in mid-air doing her usual meditation practices. She closed her eyes lightly and tried to imagine her mind. In her mind, she was floating over a rock, which she normally did. In reality, she was at Titans Tower, but she tried to ignore that the best she could. Starfire was watching her. Even though her eyes were closed, Raven could still tell that she was. Beast Boy had his CD player and headphones on. He snapped his fingers to the beat of the music. Cyborg sat next to him with a hand-held game. He looked a little frustrated as he tapped the little buttons. Robin had the giant-screen TV, and was constantly changing the channel. The buzzing and voices from the TV annoyed Raven, and she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Is there anyway that you could turn that down?" she asked in monotone. Robin looked at her.  
  
"Sorry if I was annoying you." He apologized as he turned the volume down.  
  
"You were." Raven said flatly. "Thank you." She went back to meditation.  
  
"Raven, please excuse my interruption, but what exactly does meditation do for you?" Starfire asked curiously. Raven's temper rose from the question.  
  
"It's supposed to calm you." She replied. "I do it for obvious reasons."  
  
Starfire took a confused look at Raven and went for the door up to her room.  
  
Upstairs, Starfire walked down the empty halls. The darkness was almost haunting, since she did have to pass Raven's room to get to hers.  
  
"I've never seen the Tower this quiet or empty." She announced to nobody. "Earth ways are still weird to me, but this, I believe, is quite beyond weird, yes?" Starfire continued to walk, coming up to Raven's room. She took a look at it.  
  
{Raven never allows anybody in there.} She thought. {I wonder what she could possibly be keeping a secret. A room cannot be extremely secret, and yet Raven seems to act as if it is. Cyborg and Beast Boy have been in there, and I am certain that Raven swore them to secrecy, as they say, so that they would not tell.}  
  
Starfire stepped back and thought about what she had just thought about.  
  
"I am sure that Raven will not mind if I take a tiny peek!" she exclaimed, and she opened up the door.  
  
Back downstairs, Raven was continuing with her meditation. Now, Beast Boy was watching her. She could tell.  
  
"Beast Boy," she began. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't watch me while I meditate. It's bad enough that Starfire does."  
  
"Oh yeah," Beast Boy put his hand behind his head and laughed it off. "I remember that; it's just that um, the music on my CD is all finished! Yeah! And I, uh, needed something else to do! That's it!"  
  
"So you decided you'd watch me meditate?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shot a defeated look and turned his CD player back on, knowing Raven had won this fight.  
  
No sooner had Beast Boy turned his CD player back on, Starfire came back downstairs screaming and panicking.  
  
"There is something upstairs in Raven's room!" she shouted.  
  
"You were up in my room?" Raven instantly broke out of her trance and fell to the floor with a hard thump. She got up, dusted herself off, and grabbed Starfire by the collar of her shirt. "What did you see? Why did you go inside?"  
  
"More to the point, what was in there that got you so scared?" Robin asked, turning off the TV.  
  
"I don't know." Starfire replied. "I saw shiny eyes pop out in front of me and I got so frightened that I ran back downstairs!"  
  
"I'll go check." Raven announced, and she headed for the stairs.  
  
"Please, allow me to accompany you, Raven." Starfire offered. "I must see what has frightened me so."  
  
"Fine." Raven replied. "Just don't look in my room without my permission ever again, got it?"  
  
Starfire nodded and the two girls walked upstairs to Raven's room. Raven tried to open the door, but it was locked. She used her telekinesis to open the lock and swing the door open. She took a hard look inside.  
  
"I don't see anything, Starfire." She announced. "It's black."  
  
"I could almost swear that I saw something in there." Starfire said shakily. "It scared me."  
  
"You probably just saw your reflection in my mirror." Raven insisted. "Stop this foolishness. Oh, wait." Raven took another in her room. This time, she focused her energy on her eyesight, though it wasn't necessary. Two shiny eyes popped out from the darkness. Raven tripped back in shook and watched whatever it was come closer.  
  
"It's coming to take us away!" Starfire screamed. "Quick! We must alert the rest of our friends!"  
  
"Quit it, Star!" Raven warned. The two shiny eyes seemed to perk up and the being ran out of the room.  
  
"Big Sister!" it shouted. The being finally stepped out of the room and grabbed onto Raven.  
  
"It was just a little girl." Starfire observed. "I believe that I worried for nothing!"  
  
"You must be Starfire." The girl said. She released her grip on Raven and shook Starfire's hand. "Hi! I'm Ebony!"  
  
"Ebony?" Raven repeated. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit you, Big Sister!" Ebony replied happily. Raven cringed and stepped back. Starfire's eyes grew wide and cheery.  
  
"You never told us that you had a little sister, Raven!" she said. "It's just like my big sister, Blackfire! Only we don't get along very well."  
  
"Raven never told you about me?" Ebony asked. "Raven, you silly! I'm your little sister. Why didn't you explain me to the rest of the Titans?"  
  
"Oh yes! You must meet the rest of our friends, so they can become yours!" Starfire insisted. She grabbed Ebony by the arm and dragged her downstairs to where the rest of the Titans were.  
  
"Something tells me that this is going to end up in disaster." Raven said bleakly. She followed Starfire and Ebony down to the living room of Titans Tower. "I don't think Ebony came just for a visit."  
  
In the living room, Starfire stood in front of the door, facing the rest of the Titans.  
  
"Friends!" she shouted. "I hope you will all accompany me in welcoming a new guest. The being that frightened me up in Raven's room has turned out to be a harmless little girl. More than that, please welcome Raven's little sister, Ebony!"  
  
The door to the living room opened, and there stood Ebony. Ebony wore a black leotard with long, tight sleeves like Raven. She also had Raven's pale, gray skin, and dark as midnight eyes. She had spiky navy blue hair that popped out on all sides of her head. It was much shinier than Raven's though. Over her eyes, Ebony wore a sheer lavender piece of fabric. That fabric was also just about everywhere else. She had one large piece that acted like a cape, two at each of her wrists, and one piece that acted as a skirt held on by a belt that resembled Raven's. She looked gothic in that playful sort of way.  
  
Beast Boy was the first of the boys to react.  
  
"Wow! Raven, you never told us you had a little sister!" he exclaimed. "She's really cute!"  
  
Ebony smiled big and gave a cheery face. "Thank you." She replied. "Let me guess. You're Beast Boy, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Beast Boy said, trying to look proud.  
  
"And, you're Cyborg!" Ebony said, pointing to the robot.  
  
"Yeah," Cyborg confirmed. "Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.  
  
"And that must be Robin!" Ebony finished. "You're the leader, right?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about the leader." Robin said shyly. Ebony walked towards him and smiled up at him. Ebony was only a little less than five feet tall.  
  
"How long are you going to be staying here?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"She's not staying." Raven spoke for her younger sister. "She's visited us, and now she's going home. Good-bye, Ebony." Raven grabbed Ebony's arm and went to take her back to their home world.  
  
"What's the rush for?" Cyborg asked. "Ebony can stay if she wants."  
  
"Yeah, Big Sister," Ebony whimpered. "Why can't I stay with you? It gets very lonely at home without you. I missed you so much." Ebony stared up at Raven, her lip quivering and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Raven." Cyborg scolded. "You made the girl cry!"  
  
"Don't you have any conscience at all?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Raven!" Robin chimed in.  
  
"I must agree with the boys on this dilemma." Starfire finished. "We should allow Ebony to stay with us so that she can experience Earth and its gifts the way we do."  
  
Raven growled a vicious growl and she loosened her grip on Ebony's arm.  
  
"Fine, you can stay." Raven gave in. "But you're not staying in my room!"  
  
"She can stay with me!" Beast Boy insisted.  
  
"No, me!" Cyborg argued.  
  
"I want her to stay in my room!" Robin snapped.  
  
"I wish for Ebony to accompany me in my personal sleeping area." Starfire said at last. The four of them argued. Raven watched them with a death-stare. Ebony smiled and looked up at her. Her expression went from happy to upset. It was a good thing that Ebony's emotions didn't trigger her psychic powers. Her emotions weren't dangerous like Raven's.  
  
"What's wrong, Big Sister?" she asked.  
  
"Don't call me that." Raven snapped, and she headed up for her room.  
  
In her room, Raven began to practice her meditation routine again.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."  
  
Before she knew it, Raven was in her own little dark world. She levitated peacefully let everything drop. For all she cared, Earth could have disappeared.  
  
About fifteen minutes into meditation, Raven sensed that something wasn't right. She looked hard into her black world, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Something's there that's not right," She whispered. Raven looked harder and focused all of her energy and attention on what it was. Soon, a silhouette of something came into view. Raven watched it come closer. It seemed to be tall, so it wasn't Ebony sneaking into her mind, nor was any other of the Titans. This looked almost inhuman like Starfire, but much taller and mature looking. It seemed to have dark, long hair and a black and silver outfit on. Raven concentrated harder than ever before, and the being's eyes lit up bright purple. The being threw a giant purple beam at Raven and she fell out of her trance and hit the floor hard.  
  
"What was that?" she asked to nobody. "It seemed so familiar."  
  
Raven opened up her door a crack just enough to see Starfire and Ebony running down the hallway towards Starfire's room. They were laughing and giggling together while they pretended to fly.  
  
"How come Ebony just decided to visit us out of the blue?" she asked. She thought about that for a moment until she fell back into a trance.  
  
In her vision, Raven saw the same being coming towards her again.  
  
"Raven, give me Ebony." It kept repeating. Raven backed away from it and ran as fast as she could into the nothingness of the shadow world she was in. It wasn't her normal one she visited when she meditated. As she kept running, she eventually tripped and fell out of her trance. She hit the floor once again, only harder this time.  
  
"This is not my day." She mumbled. She got up and began walking towards her bed to lie down. Before she could, the thought of who the person in her vision was came to her. She thought about it, but more, the purple flashes she saw.  
  
Without any warning, the answer came to her.  
  
"Blackfire," she whispered.  
  
~*End of Chapter One*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Wow! Some reviews already, huh? I thought I wouldn't get a lot since school is starting, but okay! Thanks to everybody who reviewed.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
Beast Boy stood at the stove that night with a giant pot in front of him and a wooden spoon in his hand. It was his turn to cook dinner, but it would be Raven's turn to do dishes. Ebony watched Beast Boy cook and examined the ingredients he put in the pot every now and then. She had only been at Titans Tower for about an hour, and yet the Titans were acting as if she was one of their own. Well, except Raven that is, but you could have guessed that. Raven had been silent ever since she saw the vision of Blackfire, even more quiet than normal. She hadn't taken her hood off since then; she actually brought it lower on her face. Nobody seemed to notice. They were too busy watching Ebony and making sure she was happy than to help one of their friends.  
  
Ebony went to stick her finger in what Beast Boy was making.  
  
"Can I taste it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Beast Boy replied jokingly. "Can you?"  
  
The two of them laughed and Ebony corrected her sentence.  
  
"May I taste it?"  
  
"Sure, just wash your hands first." Beast Boy suggested, putting his spoon in the mixture. Ebony washed off her hands and took a tiny taste of what was in the spoon Beast Boy brought up for her.  
  
"I don't think I've ever tasted this before." Ebony commented.  
  
"That's because it's probably tofu." Cyborg insisted. "Beast Boy cooks it for us behind our backs all the time."  
  
"Why do you do that, Beast Boy?" Ebony asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I don't like to eat meat." He replied.  
  
"That's understandable." Ebony agreed.  
  
Beast Boy went to take the pot off the stove. "Can I help you with that?" Ebony offered.  
  
"Grab that other handle on the pot." Beast Boy instructed. Ebony did as she was told and the two of them brought the pot onto a hot plate on the table.  
  
"It looks so yummy." Starfire said. "What did you make us, Beast Boy?"  
  
"The stew you guys like." He replied. "I decided to give you all a break from my tofu, and besides, we have a guest with us today! It wouldn't be right of me just to serve whatever I like."  
  
{That's a new one.} Raven thought.  
  
"Ebony, girl, you've got to visit us more often if it means getting Beast Boy to stop making tofu!" Cyborg exclaimed. "How long were you staying again?"  
  
"I can stay however long you guys can stand me." Ebony insisted, giggling.  
  
"Then you're staying forever!" Cyborg said too quickly.  
  
"I don't know about forever," Ebony began. "But I'd like to stay long enough to see what you guys experience on Earth."  
  
"Then why don't you do something with us tomorrow?" Robin suggested.  
  
"Yes!" Starfire agreed. "I must journey to the mall of shopping tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me, Ebony?"  
  
"Sure!" Ebony replied. "What's a mall of shopping?"  
  
"It's a place where you buy cool things." Beast Boy answered. "You can find just about anything you're looking for."  
  
"Do they have a place where you can buy a book of poetry?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Yeah," Robin replied. "Raven shops there all the time."  
  
"Then would you like to come with Starfire and me tomorrow, Big Sister?" Ebony asked.  
  
For the first time within the hour, Raven spoke up.  
  
"No," she replied. "Guys, listen to me. Earlier today, I ha-"  
  
"You're no fun sometimes, Big Sister." Ebony snapped, not letting Raven finish her sentence. "You should get out more."  
  
{My little sister is telling me to get out more?} Raven thought. {This is not happening to me.}  
  
The next day, Ebony and Starfire woke up early. She and the boys had compromised. On the first night, Ebony would sleep in Starfire's room, then Beast Boy's room, then Cyborg's room, and lastly, Robin's room.  
  
"Starfire, you do know that you're supposed to sleep with your head on the pillow and your feet at the end of the bed, right?" Ebony asked as she put her "skirt" on. Starfire shot a confused look at her.  
  
"What is a pillow?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind," Ebony replied, getting her boots on. "Thanks for taking me shopping today."  
  
"I like journeying to the mall of shopping." Starfire remarked. "They have many interesting things that other people trade for money; then they become yours."  
  
"Neat!" Ebony exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
Starfire and Ebony finished dressing and walked out of Starfire's room. They walked down the halls of Titans Tower and went for the front door. Just when they were about to open it and leave, they heard running behind them.  
  
"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted. He caught up with the girls and stopped in front of them to catch his breath. The girls turned and looked at him.  
  
"What is up, correct?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Can I come to the mall with you guys?" Beast Boy replied. "I've got some shopping to do."  
  
"I don't know. Can you?" Ebony suggested.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Yes, come with us." Ebony said. She opened the door and the three of them walked out on the island.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Ebony chanted, and she lifted herself off the ground. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew, and Starfire followed behind them.  
  
At the mall, the three friends headed for the directory.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" Beast Boy asked, going down the list.  
  
"Why don't you go do your shopping while Starfire and I browse?" Ebony suggested.  
  
"Okay." Beast Boy agreed. He walked off.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Starfire asked. Ebony looked at Starfire, examining everything about her from the top of her hair to the tip of her boots.  
  
"I know exactly where we're going." Ebony said with a smirk. She grabbed Starfire's arm and led her down the mall.  
  
No sooner had they left, Starfire and Ebony were standing in front of a store.  
  
"This is where you wanted to take me?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Yeah!" Ebony squealed. "It's perfect! No offense or anything, but you could use a different outfit every now and then."  
  
"But this store?" Starfire asked, now getting confused and impatient.  
  
"You'll love it! I promise!" Ebony insisted, and she took Starfire inside the Hot Topic.  
  
Inside the store, Ebony started running in many directions looking at all the stuff. Starfire stood at the entrance, feeling shy and like a little bit of an outcast.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know what a mall of shopping was." Starfire tried to shout above the booming rock music.  
  
"We don't have large centers of stores where I come from." Ebony shouted back. "We just have little ones scattered across the land. Ah ha!" Ebony picked up a shirt from the pile. She then ran over to a rack of skirts and picked out one, as well as a pair of boots and a spike bracelet. She ran back to Starfire.  
  
"Try these on!" Ebony insisted.  
  
"If you wish for me to," Starfire began. Ebony's eyes got big and cute. "I shall." Starfire finished. Ebony bounced happily and put the clothes in Starfire's hands. She then pushed her into the dressing room and shut the door.  
  
Ebony sat outside the room ten minutes later.  
  
"Come on, Star!" she called. "Let me see already!"  
  
Starfire walked out of the dressing room. She had on a silver t-shirt underneath black fishnets with a spike bracelet on her left wrist. She had on a black skirt with a spiked belt and black combat boots that rose to just below her knees.  
  
"You look awesome!" Ebony exclaimed. "You've got to buy it all!"  
  
"All of it?" Starfire asked, nervous.  
  
"Yes, because you look so great in it all!" Ebony reasoned. Starfire shrugged and went to put her normal clothes back on.  
  
The girls stepped out of Hot Topic about another ten minutes later. Starfire had her bag of clothes while Ebony bought a brand new wallet.  
  
"Since I chose to go here, why don't you choose where we should go next?" Ebony asked. She and Starfire walked over to the directory. Starfire skimmed down the lists until one store caught her eye.  
  
"There!" she announced, and she grabbed onto Ebony and started pulling her in that direction.  
  
Starfire and Ebony stood in front of another store.  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding." Ebony begged.  
  
"Why would I kid about this?" Starfire questioned. "Please accompany me. I accompanied you when we went inside the topic of hotness."  
  
"Fine." Ebony gave in, and the two girls walked into the Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
Inside, Starfire marveled at many of the clothes while Ebony followed behind, not too interested. Starfire stopped short in front of something and caught Ebony off-guard, causing her to fall back.  
  
"This would look very nice on you, Ebony!" Starfire announced. "You must try it on!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't like it." Ebony mumbled, getting up.  
  
"Just try it on, please?" Starfire pleaded. "If you do not like it, you do not have to purchase it if you do not wish to."  
  
Ebony only stood there, defeated. She grabbed onto what Starfire had suggested and trudged off to the dressing rooms.  
  
Ebony walked out a few minutes later. She wore an olive green halter- top with low-rise shorts and olive green flip-flops. She had a shell necklace, bracelet, and ankle bracelet on to match.  
  
"You look adorable!" Starfire exclaimed. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Actually, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Ebony realized as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look pretty hot."  
  
"Then you must buy it!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Okay." Ebony gave in and put her normal clothes back on.  
  
A few hours later, the girls were at the food court sharing burgers and fries. Beast Boy walked over and joined them.  
  
"Hey girls," he greeted. "Was your shopping plan a success?"  
  
"Yes! Ebony introduced me to so many types of clothing that I never knew existed!" Starfire announced, jumping up. She reached into her Hot Topic bag and showed Beast Boy what she bought.  
  
Beast Boy could only stand in shock.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you bought that type of stuff, Star." He confessed, looking at the punk clothes.  
  
"Well, I didn't until Ebony here showed me." Starfire corrected. "But isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Beast Boy uttered. "Um, what did you buy, Ebony?"  
  
"I'd rather not show you." She mumbled. "Starfire sort of pushed me into buying it."  
  
"Whatever." Beast Boy replied. "You guys about ready to go home?"  
  
"I am." Ebony announced. "What about you, Star?"  
  
"What about your book of depressing poetry you wanted to purchase?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I'm out of money." Ebony answered. "I can buy it back at home."  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy agreed and the three of them threw out their garbage and headed for home.  
  
Back at Titans Tower, Raven sat alone at the kitchen table. Robin and Cyborg sat watching TV just in the next room.  
  
"Do you think something weird could be going on with Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Robin replied. "Maybe Ebony knows."  
  
At that moment, the front door swung open and Ebony, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked inside.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Robin called. "How'd you do at the mall?"  
  
"Not bad." Beast Boy replied. "I got that video game I've had my eye on for the past two weeks."  
  
"All right!" Cyborg shouted. "Let's try it out!"  
  
Beast Boy put the video game in the system and the little theme song came on. Starfire went up to her room to put her clothes away. Ebony walked into the kitchen and sat next to Raven.  
  
"Big Sister, why did you not want to accompany us to the mall?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't feeling to well." Raven replied. Ebony shrugged and walked off to put her new clothes away.  
  
{What would be the point even if I did?} She thought. {Everybody loves you more than me anyway.}  
  
~*End of Chapter Two*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Got to Find Blackfire

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
I would just like to say that I am so thankful for all the reviews that you people reading this send me. Reviews make me happy! Remember, no flames, please! Constructive criticism is, however, acceptable.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
Raven crumbled up on her bed with her pale legs up against her chest and her hood off her head. She had another vision of Blackfire when Ebony, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to the mall. It was worse than the last one, too. This time, Blackfire had her arms wrapped around someone's neck with Ebony behind her. She wasn't sure, but it looked as if Ebony was smirking or snickering. Why would she do that? Ebony was acting like the cutest and sweetest little piece of sugar to everyone. Could it be possible? No, it couldn't be. Raven couldn't even say it. Sure, she wasn't the nicest or the prettiest girl around, but Ebony was related to her, and she was acting that way! Was it a trick? Could Ebony be plotting something? Questions with no answers raged in her head with massive fury and force. Her head throbbed.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She barely whispered. Nothing happened. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated. Nothing happened, again. "What's happening to me? Why can't I use my powers?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She went to get up, but just fell back down. Now, she couldn't even speak.  
  
"Raven? Raven, are you in there?" Beast Boy was knocking on her door. "Raven, I know you're in there! Let me in, now!"  
  
"Come on, Big Sister!" Ebony shouted. "We need to speak with you!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Ebony gave the bedroom door a stubborn look. She brought her fingertips to her head and closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said, and she was able to see through the door. She saw Raven lying on the ground, completely helpless. "Big Sister!" Ebony screamed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Beast Boy asked, frantic. "Tell me!"  
  
Instead of speaking, Ebony used her telekinetic powers to knock down the door to the room and ran inside. She knelt down next to Raven and cradled her head in her arms.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked, walking into the room.  
  
"I don't know," Ebony replied. "But definitely something bad."  
  
Beast Boy knelt down next to Ebony and put his hand on Raven's forehead. Even unconscious, he thought she was pretty in that mysterious and dark way. Ebony closed her eyes and brought Raven up close to her.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said. Her power emerged from her body and entered Raven's. Raven's eyes flickered open and she saw Ebony and Beast Boy above her.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, whispering. "I feel awful."  
  
"Something happened." Ebony replied. "I don't know what, but it was definitely bad. Maybe you should rest."  
  
"I've had enough of you telling me what to do." Raven snapped. She stood up and dusted her cape and leotard off. "I'll meditate. Now, get out." She pointed to the door. Beast Boy turned and left. Ebony went to follow him, but stopped short and turned back to her big sister.  
  
"I was just trying to help." She said before she left. Raven sat down on her bed and thought about what just happened.  
  
"What is Ebony up to?" she asked. "From what I remember, she was never this way back in our home world." She lay down on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "I remember when Ebony was born."  
  
Flashback  
  
A little Raven sat in mid-air meditating. She didn't look too interested in what was happening. Today was the day her little sister was born.  
  
Azarath was an eerie place that didn't seem too welcoming, and yet all the people in Raven's race were born there. Azarath looked something like her mind, but less eerie, thank goodness. Raven found it peaceful to come there to meditate or practice mastering her power, yet she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was that "at home" feeling. Nobody knew.  
  
Raven heard a faint whimper and opened her eyes. She looked down at a tiny thing with huge, adorable eyes and navy blue hair. She stood and knelt down in front of it.  
  
"Are you my sister?" she asked.  
  
The thing didn't reply.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you are." Raven continued. "You look like me. Do you have a name?"  
  
Still, silence was the response.  
  
"I'll call you Ebony." She finished.  
  
The thing smiled. Raven took her in her arms and went to find her something to wear.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Raven turned on her side and stared at her wall. She took off her cape and draped it over her entire body. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
In the TV room of Titans Tower, Ebony sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat on the other side watching her. Starfire stood behind the couch trying to figure out which side of the remote to use.  
  
"I do believe that this button turns the image-viewing device on, yes?" she asked.  
  
Robin looked up the remote.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "That's the one."  
  
Starfire pressed the button and the TV turned on, though it wasn't a normal television channel. It was a warning screen.  
  
"It's a rerun." Starfire announced, and she turned it off.  
  
"Wait! Turn that back on!" Robin commanded. Starfire did as she was told and the warning screen came up again.  
  
"Dude, since when was a show a warning screen?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"It's not." Robin corrected. "It's a Titan Call. Something's wrong and we need to fix it."  
  
"That's weird since usually, the danger comes and finds us." Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"That's true, but let's just see who sent it." Robin insisted. He used the remote to point down at sender. He pressed the okay button and another screen came up.  
  
"It's from jail." Beast Boy observed.  
  
"Not just any jail," Robin began. "But the Galactic Prison."  
  
"Isn't that where Sister was sent?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what's the message?" Cyborg asked to the team. The team shrugged and looked towards Ebony.  
  
"I don't know!" she said defensively. "I don't think I've ever heard of the Galactic Prison!"  
  
Robin sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Okay, Ebony, this is getting weird. What do you know?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know anything!" Ebony stood up.  
  
"You're hiding something!" Robin insisted. "Tell us what it is, now!"  
  
"It might help us figure out what's up with Raven." Beast Boy suggested. "What is it?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Ebony screamed, and she ran upstairs and burst into Raven's room.  
  
Raven woke up with a jolt. She sat up on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.  
  
"Big Sister, you have to believe me. I swear, I don't know anything!" Ebony begged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven said calmly.  
  
"I have no idea about your visions, or Blackfire, or why she br-" Ebony stopped short and covered her mouth.  
  
"You know about my visions? How do you know?" Raven demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you." Ebony whispered.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can tell me anything." Raven reassured. "We're sisters, as much as I don't like to admit it. Tell me what's happening."  
  
"I can't." Ebony repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't, okay?"  
  
"Ebony, you're going to tell me what you know, and you're going to tell me now!" Raven shouted, and lifted her hand up. Ebony ran for the door, but Raven had locked it with telekinesis. Raven went to bring her hand down on Ebony before the door opened and Beast Boy as a gorilla stood there. He changed back to his normal self as Ebony ran out of the room and went to go back downstairs.  
  
Raven stopped short.  
  
"Dude, what did you do to her?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Raven loosened. She brought her hand down in front of her and let tears drop.  
  
"What was I thinking?" she whispered. "I was going to hit a little girl."  
  
Beast Boy looked at her with a concerned face.  
  
"What did she do that made you so angry?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Raven replied a little too quickly. "Ebony's just being annoying like a real sister." Raven slammed the door shut in front of Beast Boy's face.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Ebony sat at the table sobbing her little violet-blue eyes out. She wiped and sniffed as her screams of sadness and fear echoed throughout Titans Tower.  
  
"Should we be worried?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "One, because she's hiding something from us, and two, if she keeps screaming, we're going to loose our hearing."  
  
Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked over to Ebony. They surrounded her, but in that comforting and pleasing sort of way. Ebony looked up at them.  
  
"Ebony, please, tell us what is going on." Starfire urged.  
  
"I can't." Ebony said. "It's not my fault!"  
  
"We believe you on that." Robin tried to encourage her. "Just tell us who is responsible for all of this."  
  
"I can't." Ebony repeated, and she brought her head down.  
  
"If you tell us, I'll give you a lollipop." Cyborg offered. Ebony slowly brought her head up.  
  
"The triple sour watermelon kind with the bubblegum in the middle?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." Cyborg gently pat Ebony on the back. She sat up straight in her chair and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"It's just that I know." Ebony began. "I know of all of you and your powers. I know how Robin is so fast, how Cyborg functions, how Beast Boy changes, and of Blackfire."  
  
"What is wrong with Sister?" Starfire asked.  
  
"She's broken out of jail." Ebony replied. The three Titans stepped back in shock. "She's the one that's been sending Raven horrible visions of the future through a new type of power. The visions are to make Raven feel as though she is weak and vulnerable. With one Titan gone, the Teen Titans aren't as powerful as they would be with everyone."  
  
"So Blackfire has been trying to get rid of us by finding the flaws in Raven's power in order to weaken all of us?" Robin tried to get this straight.  
  
"Yes," Ebony replied. "And she has almost succeeded."  
  
"Then we must find a way to restore Raven!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Ebony shouted. Her voice sounded like the demon Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had battled when they went into Raven's Magic Mirror. "We have to let Raven fight it off on her own. If we don't, the weakening power will come to affect one of us. Either way, someone is going to get hurt, and possibly die."  
  
"I don't blame you for not wanting to tell us this," Robin wrapped his arms around Ebony. "But thank you for doing it. That makes it so much easier."  
  
Ebony crumbled up in Robin's arms and let more tears flow.  
  
"I just wanted you guys to like me." She said. "I didn't want you to think I was on Blackfire's side or something. I wanted to be like you guys and just have fun."  
  
"As soon as we defeat Blackfire, we can have fun." Cyborg reasoned. "Do you know where Blackfire is right now?"  
  
"It's going to take me some time to generate that much power into seeing where someone is." Ebony said, breaking free of Robin's grasp. "Give me some time to meditate and focus. I'll try as hard as I can."  
  
"In the mean time, what should we do to amuse ourselves?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Maybe you can't help Raven in any way," Ebony began. "But one of you can definitely watch over her to make sure she is okay. If she gets weak, you can tell her that it's only dream."  
  
At that moment, Beast Boy walked downstairs and filled a glass with water. He dropped in some ice cubes and a straw in it and headed back upstairs.  
  
"I think someone's already taken that job." Robin observed. "Beast Boy can take care of her."  
  
Ebony smiled and went for the basement. She brushed her navy blue hair out of her face and turned on the light.  
  
From upstairs, crashes and screams of pain could be heard.  
  
~*End of Chapter Three*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
I made all of you guys mad with my little cliffhanger in Chapter 3, didn't I? Sorry, had to do it. Why? I'm not so sure myself. I guess it was because I wanted to see what everybody would say if I left them hanging. Okay, enough of that. Let's find out what happened to Ebony!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
Ebony wasn't sure what was happening to her. Something kept shooting something straight on her, but she wasn't quite sure what. She kept trying to use her telekinesis or psychic powers, but something was preventing her. She kept seeing purple flashes and black gleams in the basement, and whatever the thing was had turned out the light, so Ebony couldn't see. She felt razor-sharp nails scratching her pale and soft flesh, leaving cuts and scraps. She felt whatever it was tugging on her hair, as if it were trying to pull it out. The thing succeeded in getting a big chuck of stands out of the side, and her scalp began to bleed. More purple flashes were thrown at her and she felt as if she was burning up underneath the flames of the flashes. For a split-second, the thing seemed to stop attacking. Ebony frantically groped everywhere for the light switch. When she finally found it, she switched it on and saw what it was.  
  
"BLACKFIRE!!!" Ebony screamed.  
  
Blackfire saw Ebony, panicked for a second, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"How-ho-oh," Ebony couldn't finish her sentence. She fell backwards and landed on her head with a hard thump.  
  
The door to the basement swung open.  
  
"Ebony! Ebony, where are you?" Robin shouted, scanning the basement. He, Cyborg, and Starfire saw her lying in a corner.  
  
"There she is!" Cyborg announced. The three Titans ran down to Ebony and knelt at her side. Starfire brushed a hand over her forehead.  
  
"On my planet, when an innocent person is attacked by an intruder, it usually marks that the people are slowly coming to their doom." She said quietly. "I believe that means the same thing on Earth, yes?"  
  
"Sometimes, it does." Robin confirmed. He examined some of the bruises and cuts on Ebony. She was still breathing, so she wasn't hurt that horribly.  
  
"We need to get her back to her normal self." Cyborg explained. He picked Ebony up in his arms and carried her up the stairs followed by Robin, then Starfire.  
  
Up in Raven's room, Beast Boy sat at her bedside watching her sleep. Raven had suffered another one of Blackfire's attacks since Ebony had gone back downstairs. She twitched painfully in her sleep. Beast Boy felt bad. He couldn't do anything about any of this. What was he supposed to do? Watch Raven suffer while Ebony keeps her mouth shut at the wrong time and the rest of the Titans get bombarded with attacks from whoever was behind all this? No. He stood up.  
  
"Don't worry, Raven." He said. "I'll come back for you."  
  
Beast Boy ran out of Raven's room, and rushed downstairs only to see Ebony lying on the couch all cut up and bruised.  
  
"Dude, what happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"Someone just pulled a surprise attack on her." Cyborg replied. "He or she beat the stuffing out of her, too."  
  
"I can tell." Beast Boy began. "She's practically unconscious!" He stopped short. "You mean something's been living in our basement this entire time? When did it come visit!?"  
  
"It must have been plotting something in our basement." Robin tried to be logical. "Ebony went down there to do some meditation and the next thing we knew, she started screaming."  
  
"Okay, I've been upstairs watching Raven this whole time and making sure she was okay," Beast Boy began. "I totally missed something."  
  
"Oh yes," Starfire began. "You did not accompany us when Ebony explained this whole matter. We should tell you what has happened."  
  
The Titans gathered together and told Beast Boy what Ebony had told them. He didn't like what he heard at all.  
  
"So Blackfire's come back to destroy us?" he asked.  
  
"She's broken out of jail." Robin said. "She's been using some sort of magical powers to send Raven horrible visions to make her feel as if she's weak and helpless. She must've been the one that attacked Ebony in the basement."  
  
"She must've figured out that Ebony spilled the beans to us, so she came to destroy Ebony so that she couldn't pass it to Raven." Cyborg reasoned.  
  
"Beans were involved in this?" Starfire asked, confused. "Did Ebony attempt to make us dinner?"  
  
"It's a figure of speech, Star." Beast Boy said flatly. "It means that somebody told on somebody else."  
  
"I do not believe I understand." Starfire continued. "Did Ebony tell the beans she spilled that something happened?"  
  
The rest of the Titans gave up. They couldn't win this one.  
  
"Whatever." Beast Boy said back. "So what are we going to do about all this? I mean, we can't just let Blackfire come and kill us all! We need a plan!"  
  
"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Cyborg asked. "Blackfire's a tricky one. We can't just leap in on her and expect her to surrender."  
  
"Cyborg is correct." Starfire agreed. "Sister is different from me, as we all know."  
  
"So how are we supposed to deal with this one?" Beast Boy asked, frantic for a plan. "RAVEN'S PRACTICALLY DYING UP IN HER ROOM AND WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE!!!"  
  
"You need to calm down." Ebony snapped. The rest of the Titans perked up and looked towards Ebony. "Raven will be fine. While I was resting, I had a vision of you guys having a party. We are going to be okay, all of us."'  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Beast Boy snapped back. "You're just a little girl! You're like, what? Ten years old?"  
  
"I may be little, but I can do great things just like you guys." Ebony stood up for herself. "I've been practicing back in my home world just in case I'd ever have to fight."  
  
"Don't think you can replace Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"I don't want to replace my big sister!" Ebony sat up straight with honest eyes. "I just want to fight along side with her and you guys."  
  
"You're not even a teen!" Beast Boy wasn't listening.  
  
"Can't you comprehend what I'm saying or do you have gravel in your ears?" Ebony stood up.  
  
"Guys, quit fighting!" Robin ordered. "We need a way to fix all of this and get Raven back to normal."  
  
"Ebony's just being a parasite." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. "She thinks she can be one of us just by hanging out with us and acting like us."  
  
"I don't think that at all!" Ebony reasoned.  
  
"Wannabe!" Beast Boy yelled and he stamped his foot. Ebony stepped back as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh no, don't trying pulling that on me. It isn't going to work after all this! You can't just start crying and give me those big eyes and think I'll lay off! Well, guess what? Raven was right about you! You've visited, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING HOME!!!"  
  
More tears filled Ebony's eyes. They rolled down her pale cheeks and onto the floor in big drops. Her lips quivered as Beast Boy came closer and closer to her, cornering her. The rest of the Titans were too shocked to even move. Ebony slid down the wall and gathered herself up in the corner. Beast Boy stood right above her.  
  
It was déjà vu all over again, only this time, the last step came.  
  
Beast Boy brought his hand up high and brought it down straight onto Ebony. In a second, Ebony was lying across the floor, with a giant slap mark plastered across her face.  
  
"You need to get out of here." Beast Boy said darkly. "You're only hurting us."  
  
With that, he turned and left to go upstairs.  
  
"Okay, it was freaky when Raven started laughing that one time, but that was just plain freakier, yes?" Starfire was the first to speak up. Robin and Cyborg nodded in agreement. All three of them tip-toed over to Ebony. They looked down at her and she didn't leave their gaze at all.  
  
"Don't come any closer," Ebony barely whispered. "You'll get hurt."  
  
"Why would we get hurt?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Anger rising," Ebony whispered again before flinging herself up straight. Her eyes turned bright red and her lavender "cape" wrapped around her in a haunting way.  
  
"Oh no, is this whole thing a family trait or something?" Cyborg stepped back.  
  
"Apparently, Ebony and Raven have more in common than we thought." Starfire joined him. Robin went to step back before black whips flung out of Ebony's hands and wrapped around his ankles. She went to drag him under her cape. (Sound familiar?)  
  
Robin's luck was at its peak at what happened next.  
  
"Ebony! Stop!" Raven shouted, coming down the stairs. Ebony took a deep, raspy breath and everything about her went back to normal. Robin escaped her whips and joined the rest of the Titans.  
  
"What was I just doing?" Ebony asked. She shook her head and looked towards everybody else.  
  
Raven walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ebony, you have to listen to me." She said. "Maybe your emotions like worry, fear, and happiness aren't dangerous, but your anger is. Your anger is probably the most dangerous weapon there is right now."  
  
"It's even more dangerous than yours, Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes, almost three times as dangerous." Raven replied. She faced the rest of her team. "If Ebony's anger gets to its peak or past it, the power she can release can destroy a planet."  
  
"Was that her peak?" Robin asked.  
  
"No," Raven said. "That was just a tiny slice of what Ebony can do. On the other hand, when I did that when we battled Dr. Light; that was almost my peak."  
  
"Beast Boy was incorrect when he said Ebony was just an annoyance and a wannabe. Ebony is very powerful for a little girl." Starfire announced. Raven shot her a surprised look.  
  
"Beast Boy said what?" she asked.  
  
"Beast Boy said that Ebony was a wannabe and a parasite." Starfire explained. "He said that she was just getting in the way and trying to replace you. Then he struck Ebony."  
  
"He did WHAT???" Raven shouted. "He hit my little sister?" Raven shot her gaze at Ebony and saw the strike mark on her face. Raven gave a stubborn look. "Only I'm allowed to do that!" she announced. "I'm a big sister. I have the rights to fight with Ebony, but Beast Boy certainly doesn't!"  
  
Raven stamped off to Beast Boy's room, anger and rage filling her.  
  
Upstairs, Beast Boy was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, a state of confusion and anger filling him. He knew it was wrong to hit Ebony, but he had done it anyway. Why? He didn't know. Was he growing up? Was he just angry? Did he just need to hit something and Ebony was the first thing there? No. It was something else.  
  
Raven swung the door to his room open.  
  
"Beast Boy, you idiot!" she shouted, making her way past the piles of dirty clothes on the floor. "You hit my little sister!"  
  
"You were going to only a little while ago!" he fought back, sitting up.  
  
"Well, at least I had enough self-control to stop!" Raven dissed him badly.  
  
"Your sister is nothing but an annoyance." Beast Boy hesitated in this reply. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that summoned Blackfire here."  
  
"Blackfire?" Raven stopped short. "You mean she's involved in this?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" Beast Boy asked. His tone of voice had lowered into a more surprised tone than when he was shouting.  
  
"No," Raven replied. "What's Blackfire been doing?"  
  
"She's the one that's been sending you horrible visions of the future in order to make you feel weak and vulnerable." Beast Boy explained. "Ebony told us about it."  
  
Both Raven and Beast Boy stopped short. They finally realized what had really been going on. It wasn't anger or annoyance.  
  
"We're jealous, aren't we?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. "I'm jealous that the rest of the team's been paying so much attention to her."  
  
"And I'm jealous that she's all-knowing and all-powerful or something." Beast Boy added.  
  
The two were silent for a very long time. This situation didn't need words. Both of them could tell that the other one was feeling guilty.  
  
Beast Boy was the first to speak up.  
  
"I can't believe I hit a ten-year-old girl." He whispered. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing," Raven replied softly. "Nothing's wrong with you. Something's wrong with me. I should have tried to make her feel more welcome."  
  
"And I should have tried to listen to her." Beast Boy confessed. "If I did, the battle might have already been won by now. So what do we do?"  
  
"We need to apologize." Raven said.  
  
"Can't you just go and apologize for me while I wait here?"  
  
Raven shot Beast Boy a death-stare and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, alright," Beast Boy gave in. He followed Raven downstairs.  
  
Back in the living room of Titans Tower, Ebony stood in the shadows with her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face. Her violet-blue eyes flashed colors across the room as if they were prisms against a window on a sunny day. Every now and then, tiny tears of anger and sadness fell to the floor and gleamed against the sunlight. She looked up at the door to see it open.  
  
"Ebony, are you still here?" Raven called. "Beast Boy and I have something to tell you."  
  
Ebony didn't move. She closed her eyes and looked away from them. Raven caught sight of her navy-blue hair slightly peeking out of the shadows. She slowly walked over and brought Ebony out and facing them.  
  
"What do you want?" Ebony snapped. "To hit me again?"  
  
"Actually, we wanted to say that we're sorry." Raven confessed. "It was wrong of us to hit you and treat you the way we did."  
  
"Yeah," Beast Boy added. "I guess we're just a little jealous. That's all. I mean, you're this brilliant and powerful little girl, and we're just us."  
  
"No," Ebony said. "You're not just you. Both of you are powerful heroes that the city admires more than anyone. Nobody's just something. We're just different. That's all really. So what if I can predict the future and use telekinesis? That doesn't make me better than anybody else."  
  
"You're really smart, you know that?" Beast Boy asked. "It's no wonder I was jealous of you."  
  
"You just royally dissed yourself!" Ebony announced jokingly. She and Beast Boy burst into a fury of laughs. Raven stood, and actually, for once, smiled.  
  
"Big Sister, are you smiling?" Ebony asked, looking up at Raven.  
  
"Yeah," Raven replied. "I guess I'm happy."  
  
Ebony and Beast Boy smiled along with Raven.  
  
"Well, now we're friends again," Beast Boy began. "But what are we supposed to do about Blackfire and all that great stuff?"  
  
"We need to fight her." Ebony insisted. "Somebody's going to get hurt and somebody won't come out of that battle alive."  
  
"That's just something we need to accept, right?" Raven asked. Ebony nodded.  
  
"Someone's going to die." She confirmed. "I don't know whether it's going to be Blackfire, one of you guys, or me."  
  
"Well, whoever it is, we'll always remember them." Raven announced. Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement. Ebony smiled big.  
  
{Thank you.} She thought.  
  
~*End of Chapter Four*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown at the Hangout

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
I love the reviews! I want more, please! Now then, I bet you all want to find out about the big battle with Blackfire and Ebony. 1, 2, 3, 4, GO!!! Teen Titans! (and Ebony! ^_^)  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Ebony slid against the cold buildings of the city in the shadows, being careful not to be seen. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy followed. Raven lagged behind. A faint green glow came from Starfire's hand as she lit up the shadows for everybody else. Ebony's eyes flashed violet- blue lights across the ground and she slowly tip-toed to the edge of one building. She looked up. There was no moon or cloud in the sky. She stepped into the light of a street lamp and scanned the sky, as if she was looking for something. The thing was, she didn't know herself what she was doing. All she knew was that Blackfire was somewhere on this planet. She didn't know where, but she had to find out.  
  
"I don't know where she is." Ebony announced. "I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Well, why don't we stop and think for a moment?" Cyborg suggested. "If you were Blackfire, where would you hide if you were on Earth?"  
  
The Titans and Ebony thought for a moment. What things did Blackfire like?  
  
"A hang out?" Beast Boy asked. "That's where she took us last time we battled her."  
  
"It sounds like a good place to start." Ebony said. "Can you guys take me to that hang out?"  
  
"Yeah!" Beast Boy confirmed. "Follow me!"  
  
Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew up into the night sky. Starfire took Robin's hand and flew behind him. Raven and Ebony each took one of Cyborg's hands and followed them. Beast Boy eventually led them all to a building with pink and purple lights shining out of the windows. He landed and turned back into his normal self. Starfire, Raven, and Ebony landed and set Robin and Cyborg down.  
  
"That's it." Beast Boy announced, pointing up at the building. "Parties happen there every Saturday night."  
  
"But it's Friday." Raven spoke up. "If there's a party every Saturday night, then why is there one on a Friday night?"  
  
"Kid's night?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Robin began, heading for the door. "I think we've found Blackfire." He opened it. All the Titans and Ebony followed, but Raven stayed.  
  
{What's going on here?} She thought. {Why do I get the feeling that something's not right?}  
  
Raven watched her friends and sister walk into the hang out.  
  
{Ebony was always a strange girl.} She continued thinking. {I remember back when we were little, she would always be a secretive and mysterious girl. Now that I think of it, she's still that way today. She would always sneak away in the middle of the night and go somewhere, and yet she never told me where she was or what she was doing. That reminds me, how did Ebony come to figure all this out? She doesn't have that type of power. I don't think so anyway. I know she can predict the future, but how come she knew about Blackfire so well? How come she knows about the rest of the Titans? I don't think I ever told her about them.}  
  
Raven stepped back into the shadows and took off her hood. She folded her arms and stared down at the stones creating a passageway to the entrance of the hang out.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense."  
  
Inside the hang out, the Titans and Ebony split up in order to find anything weird or inhuman going on. It looked normal. Tons of teens were dancing everywhere and talking at the snack table. Boys lined the walls with serious looks on their faces as they watched girls dance to now- playing techno music. All of them looked normal. All the boys were wearing a lot of black with safety pins attached to their sleeves and long hair back in ponytails. Their pants were torn and their shirts were ripped at the sleeves and around the neck. Girls wore skimpy halter-tops, spaghetti straps, and tube tops with low-rise shorts and capris. Their hair was put up into messy buns and pigtails that swung around as they moved their bodies. A DJ blasted out music at one side of the club and controlled the multi-colored lights shining out to the crowd. The Titans tried investigating the partygoers.  
  
Robin came up to a girl that wore a black cami and extremely low shorts. She was obviously older than he by a lot.  
  
"Excuse me," he began. "But have you seen anything strange going on around here? Like some sort of alien girl?"  
  
"No," the girl replied. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a little young to be at Mature Teens' Night?"  
  
"I guess." Robin replied. "Thanks anyway."  
  
Starfire came up to a boy wearing black punk clothes and his hair up in a Mohawk.  
  
"Please pardon my interruption, but have you seen a girl that looks like me, only older?" she asked. The boy gave her a haunting stare.  
  
"No," he said. "Are you in line?"  
  
"Line?" Starfire repeated. "Line for what?"  
  
"Are you getting something pierced?" he asked. "You'd look good with a nose piercing."  
  
"I do not wish to partake in the piercing of the nose." Starfire replied, and she ran away as fast as she could.  
  
Cyborg came up to a girl with purple hair up in pigtails and a gold tube top dress.  
  
"Have you seen anything weird going on around here?" he asked.  
  
"Only you," the girl replied, swinging her hips to the music. "You're a robot."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Cyborg continued. "Have you seen anything weird or inhuman going on?"  
  
"Yeah." The girl said. "You. You're a robot."  
  
Cyborg gave up. He couldn't win this one.  
  
Beast Boy came up to a girl in a bright pink halter-top and extremely low cargo pants with combat boots.  
  
"Dude, there's an alien girl walking around." He announced. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"I don't believe in aliens." The girl said.  
  
"What about Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. "She's an alien."  
  
"She is so faking." The girl said. "There's no such thing as aliens."  
  
"Well, what a gold mine of information you are." Beast Boy mumbled under his breath as he walked away.  
  
Ebony stood in the corner of the hang out scanning all the teens. None of them looked too odd to her. Well, except the one whose entire body was tattooed, but that wasn't the point. Ebony sighed.  
  
"It's going to take forever to find Blackfire." She announced to nobody.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something grab her shoulders. She whipped around to see Raven.  
  
"Big sister!" she cried. "Have you found Blackfire?"  
  
"No, but listen to me. You have to get out of here." Raven said seriously, tightening her grip on her little sister's shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Ebony asked. "We haven't found Blackfire yet."  
  
"Just trust me and leave!" Raven ordered. "Something isn't right here. Something's coming after you."  
  
"What is it?" Ebony asked.  
  
"I don't know." Raven replied. "Just leave! Now!"  
  
Ebony turned and headed for the door. She jostled her way around the dancing teens and grabbed the knob. Before she could open the door, somebody else grabbed onto her. Ebony went to look who it was but couldn't see anything. Whoever it was had covered up her eyes. She could feel the being grabbing her and taking her somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, cold air snapped onto the back of her neck. Ebony fought her way out of the being's grasp and stood. She opened her eyes and looked as hard as she could at the being.  
  
"Blackfire," she whispered.  
  
"Darn it." Blackfire said. "I guess you're more powerful than I thought."  
  
"What do you want with me? Tell me!" Ebony snapped.  
  
"You think I'm stupid enough to tell you my plan?" Blackfire asked. "And I thought you were smart. But it seems that you're just a pathetic ten- year-old."  
  
"I'm a fighter!" Ebony shouted, running for Blackfire. She went to land a punch in her face, but Blackfire was gone. She had disappeared. Ebony turned around only to be punched in the stomach by Starfire's sister.  
  
"Stupid and slow," Blackfire announced, forcing her fist deeper into Ebony. "It looks like I've hit a jackpot."  
  
Blackfire served fast-as-lightning punches into Ebony, bruising the poor girl's pale and delicate skin. Ebony was lucky that she was able to stand.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zi-" Ebony couldn't finish her chant. Blackfire flashed a purple star bolt that surrounded her mouth, disabling her vocal cords.  
  
{I can't believe it.} Ebony thought. {It was I, this whole time.}  
  
A bright green flash broke her thoughts.  
  
"Sister!" Starfire shouted. "It was true this entire time! Ebony was not lying!"  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Little Sister." Blackfire smirked. "It's just not brilliant enough." Blackfire grabbed Ebony's neck and held her high. Ebony grabbed onto Blackfire's wrist to try to fight her way out of this one.  
  
"Let her go!" Starfire ordered, and the rest of the Titans came up behind her. Starfire's hands flashed green. Cyborg had his right arm turned to his sonic boom gun. Raven's eyes were white with power. Robin had his bird-a-rang out and ready to fly. Beast Boy changed into a vulture and started circling Blackfire overhead.  
  
"I hate birds." Blackfire remarked, and she shot Beast Boy down with a single star bolt from her other hand.  
  
Ebony went to scream, but Blackfire tightened her grip around her neck.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, and Blackfire fell back from the force of the dark power. Ebony fell to the ground with a hard smack. Beast Boy recovered from Blackfire's attack and rushed to her side.  
  
"Ebony, wake up!" he called, gently bouncing her head. "Say something!"  
  
Raven caught sight of Beast Boy trying to awaken her little sister. She wasn't bothered until she saw him plant a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
"No," she barely whispered.  
  
"Uh, Raven! Hello! Are you still with us?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of Raven's face. She broke out of her trance with a snap.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Cyborg said, annoyed. "Blackfire's got your little sister unconscious!"  
  
"Right!" Raven came back to reality. "I knew that!"  
  
Raven and Cyborg rushed into battle with their powers ready. Blackfire started to run. She didn't know where. Anywhere. Robin threw his bird-a-rang in hopes of tripping Blackfire. Instead, she flew up into the night sky.  
  
"I forgot she could do that." Robin announced. Starfire and Raven flew up into the sky, trying to catch up with Blackfire.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do?" Cyborg called.  
  
"See if you can awaken Ebony or shoot Blackfire from down there." Raven replied, trying to gain speed. She and Starfire flew as fast as they could.  
  
Back on the ground, Beast Boy tried to get Ebony to open her eyes while Cyborg shot in all different directions. Robin jumped across the roofs of the buildings in hopes of catching up with the girls.  
  
Beast Boy gently brushed Ebony's hair out of her face.  
  
"Come on." He begged. "Please, wake up."  
  
Suddenly, a faint, tiny glow came from underneath Ebony. It flew up into the sky, and Ebony's eyes fluttered open. The purple ring of star bolts disappeared around Ebony's mouth, and she could talk again.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"Ebony!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're okay!" He hadn't noticed the tiny glow.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What about Big Sister and Starfire?"  
  
Without any warning, one of Blackfire's purple star bolts shot down on them. Beast Boy grabbed Ebony and they rolled just in the nick of time, but Beast Boy was still hurt.  
  
"First a bird, then a boy." Blackfire said. "That was really annoying."  
  
Ebony, who had been protected by Beast Boy, shot Blackfire a death- stare and flew up to assist the rest of the Titans.  
  
"Great," Blackfire said to herself, firing star bolts at Starfire and Raven. "The stupid kid's awake." Her voice got louder. "Aren't you done with me yet? I thought we broke our friendship off a long time ago!"  
  
"FRIENDSHIP???" Raven and Starfire asked together, totally confused.  
  
"I'll explain that later!" Ebony called, flying up to Blackfire. She stopped in front of her and stared her in the face. She narrowed her eyes as her hands started to glow black and white.  
  
"Pathetic," Blackfire smirked, and shot Ebony with another one of her star bolts. Ebony fell through the sky and crashed down on the cement roof of the hang out. Starfire and Raven looked at Blackfire, hurt, and flew down towards the ten-year-old.  
  
"Why do they even bother to help her?" Blackfire asked. "She's going to die anyway." Without any warning, Blackfire threw a star bolt in back of her, destroying Robin's bird-a-rang.  
  
"How?" Robin stepped back. Blackfire shot a bolt down on him. She then shot a beam down at Cyborg, stopping him sonic boom short. The explosion was a little too close in front of him, and he fell back, a piece of his computer coming loose.  
  
Starfire and Raven knelt down against Ebony.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Blackfire called. "Is that the best you can do? I'm waiting."  
  
Starfire looked up at her.  
  
"Sister!" she screamed. "I am not aware of what has happened to lead to all this, but why are you doing this? It just does not seem like you to hurt a person other than me!"  
  
"I have every right to hurt Ebony!" Blackfire shouted back. "When the two of us were younger, Ebony always snuck off her planet to meet up with me on our planet. Together, we were friends. We had some fun for a little while, but then you were called away to be a Teen Titan on Earth. So was Raven. We tried to meet up with each other, but Ebony was always so concerned about Raven. She finally became so nervous that she left for Earth. I came after her, and visited you guys along the way."  
  
"You mean to that one time you came, you were trying to find my little sister?" Raven asked, looking up.  
  
"Yes," Blackfire replied. "But then, my little plan to get you in trouble backfired, and I was sent to jail. By the time I made it to jail, Ebony had landed on Earth. I was so angry that I broke out and tracked you all here. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT FOR VENGEANCE!!!"  
  
Blackfire broke into a fury of star bolts, hitting anything and everything in her way. Robin and Cyborg were out of strength. Beast Boy was hurt. Raven and Starfire covered Ebony as well as they could to keep her from getting hurt.  
  
Without any warning, a flashback appeared in Ebony's mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I miss Big Sister." A young Ebony said to a young Blackfire.  
  
"You shouldn't." Blackfire said back. "Siblings are useless."  
  
"No, they aren't." Ebony corrected. "I love my big sister."  
  
"You shouldn't." Blackfire repeated.  
  
Ebony gave Blackfire a hard stare.  
  
"I'm going to find her." Ebony walked away.  
  
"No, you aren't!" Blackfire shot Ebony down with a star bolt. Ebony fell flat on her face and slowly lifted her head. She shot Blackfire her eyes, white with power.  
  
"Okay, you're freaking me out." Blackfire announced. Ebony flew up high and you could almost see steam exiting through her ears.  
  
"Good," Ebony whispered, and she threw white beams of energy at her. "AZARATH!" she screamed. Her eyes flashed white. "METRION!" she screamed, and her power increased. Before she could say the last word of her chant, she drew in a long breath and fell. She was too young to hold that type of power.  
  
"That was weird." Blackfire said, inching back.  
  
"I need to be alone." Ebony said. "I need to find Raven."  
  
Ebony left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ebony's eyes flashed white with rage. She flew up. Starfire and Raven moved out of the way, and watched in awe. Ebony flew up in front of Blackfire and gave her a hard stare. Her anger rose to its peak, the peak that Raven had warned the Titans about. Raven knew.  
  
"Ebony!" she screamed. "You're still not old enough to hold that type of power!"  
  
Ebony wasn't listening.  
  
"AZARATH!" she screamed. Her eyes flashed white. "METRION!" Her power increased.  
  
"Ebony, I'm begging you, don't use that power!" Raven gave one last attempt before she said it.  
  
"ZINTHOS!" Ebony screamed at the top of her lungs. A gigantic white beam flashed from Ebony's body. It surrounded Blackfire with hot energy, destroying her power. Blackfire fell to the ground. She hit her head hard on the cement. A small line of blood trickled from her scalp.  
  
"It's about time." Ebony said before she went back to normal. She fell to the ground in weakness. Starfire was able to catch her.  
  
"Ebony!" she shouted. "Please, speak to us!"  
  
Raven placed her ear against Ebony's chest.  
  
"Her heartbeat is slowing!" she announced. "She's barely breathing! Starfire! Call the Galactic Ambulance!"  
  
~*End of Chapter Five*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Miracles

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Wow, some battle sequence, huh? I hoped you guys liked it. Now, I have to go off the story topic for a minute. Does anybody think that "The Apprentice" could be a season finale or something? It's got two parts to it. Why not? That was just a little question I had to ask. Okay, enough of that. Time to find out what happened!  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
Sirens wailed as Ebony's frail body was placed on a stretcher. Blackfire was being bandaged up on her own stretcher. The Galactic Ambulance came about ten minutes after the attack. Starfire had called them like Raven ordered and they came to Earth as fast as they possibly could. While they were there, they had fixed up the boys, too. Beast Boy had a few bandages around his head, Robin had a few scratches on his face and arms with a few bandages on his wrists and neck. Cyborg was put back together with his computer and was now up and running. The paramedics also bandaged up Starfire's hands and Raven's right arm, but the real ones needing help were Ebony and Blackfire.  
  
Blackfire looked over to Ebony.  
  
"I told this to your sister and her friends," she began. "But you haven't seen the last of me."  
  
"It's going to be a long time before they see you." Ebony announced, her voice weak. "You aren't going to get your powers back for many years to come."  
  
Blackfire shot the poor girl a stubborn look and cringed at the thought of not being able to fly.  
  
"Whatever." She snapped. "You're still useless."  
  
"No, I'm not." Ebony corrected. "Breaking off my friendship with you has done so many things to me. It made me that much stronger, made me work a little harder, made me that much wiser. It made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, made me that much smarter. Thanks for making me a fighter."  
  
Blackfire gritted her teeth.  
  
"I hate that song." She said.  
  
"Too bad." Ebony whispered, running out of strength. "It's true."  
  
Two paramedics loaded Blackfire into one truck. Two more came to put Ebony away. Raven walked over to her little sister and watched her face grow paler than usual.  
  
"Wait." Ebony ordered. The paramedics stopped. Ebony looked up at Raven. "Big Sister, it was such an honor to see you and to fight with you again. Even during the battle, I was probably the happiest little girl alive."  
  
"Don't say anything more." Raven firmly commanded. "You'll waste your strength."  
  
"No, I won't stop." Ebony refused. "Listen to me. Keep the rest of the Titans safe for me, okay? Tell them I love them."  
  
Raven took her little sister's hand.  
  
"Oh, and tell Starfire I'm sorry for forcing her to buy those punk clothes."  
  
"That's it, Ebony." One paramedic said. "We have to go now."  
  
The two paramedics brought Ebony into their truck. Ebony's hand slipped from Raven's as the door closed. One paramedic went to the front of the truck, but the other stayed with Raven.  
  
"Is Ebony going to be okay?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." The paramedic replied. She ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair. "I did all I could for now. The rest is just going to have to be left to faith."  
  
"So, she might die?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." The paramedic repeated. "Ebony's different from a lot of other patients we've had in the past. My guess is that this weakness is caused by her releasing too much power during the battle. She might make it. She might not. Don't worry, Raven. We'll do everything in our power to make sure she's okay. We'll call you with the results. It might be tonight, but most likely, tomorrow."  
  
Raven tried to smile, but she was just too sad. The paramedic turned and went to the front of the truck. Both trucks took off.  
  
"Wait!" Raven stopped short. "How did she know my name is Raven? How did she know about the battle? How?"  
  
Back at Titans Tower, a small cake sat at the kitchen table. It was chocolate and had pink frosting lining the top and sides. The Titans sat around it in silence with their hands folded and their heads down.  
  
"Please, our Great Universal Lord, keep Ebony safe." Starfire pleaded. "We offer You a gift to show how much we mean this. Please, give Ebony the strength to wake up tomorrow morning with a smile on her face. Amen."  
  
"Amen." The Titans repeated. They let their hands go to their sides.  
  
"On my planet, a prayer like this assures a miracle in one who is wounded." Starfire announced.  
  
"What type of miracle?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"To be honest, I am not sure." Starfire replied. "Sometimes, it can benefit someone, but make another one miserable. Other times, it can help you in a strange way."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out which one we get." Robin said, leaning back in his chair. "Anybody else tired?"  
  
The Titans nodded and went upstairs to their rooms.  
  
Raven walked down the black halls to her room. She opened up the door and turned the light on, something she didn't normally do. She closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked. When she was sure, she reached into closet. At the very bottom, underneath a few robes and a bag of mints was a small packet. She took it with trembling fingers.  
  
{I haven't opened this in years,} she thought.  
  
Raven ripped off the tape surrounding the small packet and reached inside. She held a picture in her hands.  
  
"I miss you already," she announced to nobody. She trailed a pale finger down the picture. It was of her and Ebony when they were really little. At that time, Raven was actually happy. She was smiling and Ebony was giggling. However, the picture was taken so long ago that Raven couldn't even remember when it was taken or what the event was. All she knew was that this was all she was going to have for awhile.  
  
That's what she thought. Raven placed the photo back in its spot.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Hours later, Beast Boy walked downstairs in his pajamas. His eyes were half-closed and his hair was really messed up. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. He dropped two ice cubes in it and went to go back upstairs when he noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see the TV on.  
  
"Dude, who left the TV on?" he asked to nobody. He walked over and pressed the power button on the remote.  
  
"I was watching that."  
  
Beast Boy turned around with a sudden jolt. He quickly turned the TV back on to see Raven on the couch.  
  
"Dude, you scared me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Raven apologized.  
  
"What are you doing up at four in the morning anyway?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Raven's voice was tiny when she spoke.  
  
"I received a call from the Galactic Hospital." She announced.  
  
"Oh," Beast Boy began. "And?"  
  
"Blackfire's fine." Raven dropped her head. "Ebony is dead."  
  
Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Raven, I'm so sorry. I had no idea!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Raven insisted. "Besides, I don't miss her. People come, people go."  
  
"Don't give me that tough-girl thing." Beast Boy lightly scolded. "I know you miss her. Just admit it."  
  
Silence filled the air. That is, until tears rolled down Raven's cheeks. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against him.  
  
"If there's anything I've ever loved in my life, it was Ebony." Raven admitted. "I didn't want you guys thinking I've ever loved anything, so I never told you about her."  
  
"It's okay." Beast Boy reassured. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Beast Boy combed through Raven's purple hair with his fingers. Raven's tears stopped falling as she enjoyed being near Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy," she began. "Did you like Ebony?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"No, I mean like her like her." Raven corrected.  
  
"No, no I didn't." Beast Boy insisted. "I did like Ebony, but not like that."  
  
"Beast Boy, I-" Raven couldn't finish what she was going to say. Beast Boy placed his finger over her lips, silencing her. Her expression softened. Beast Boy then slowly moved his finger and lightly placed his lips on Raven's.  
  
{I can't believe this is happening to me.} Raven thought.  
  
Beast Boy slowly broke away and put Raven's hood down. He stared into her purple eyes.  
  
"You've never been kissed before, have you?" asked jokingly. Raven blushed slightly. Beast Boy laughed. "It's okay." He said. Raven smiled.  
  
"Beast Boy," she began. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love you."  
  
"I think I love you." Beast Boy insisted.  
  
The two of them kissed again. Raven took her cape and draped it over herself and Beast Boy.  
  
{It's a miracle.} She thought.  
  
The two melted into the darkness.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to Christina Aguilera for the song, and Hot Topic and Abercrombie and Fitch for the stores and clothes and stuff.  
  
There's going to be a sequel. 


End file.
